Dear Ex
by Hydrilla
Summary: Dear, mantan... Kok kamu ngeselin tapi sialnya ngangenin, ya? :') [one-shot collection] [AU]
1. Surat 1

_**Dear Ex**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Hydrilla**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typos, ga baku, kumpulan OS/ficlet, gaje deh pokoknya, huhu. Ngga, ga ada baper-baperan, kok :')**_

 _ **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura's point of view**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dear, mantan…_

 _Kok kamu ngeselin tapi sialnya ngangenin, ya? :')_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Heh, kamu, iya kamu._

 _B-bukannya aku nulis surat begini gegara kangen, ya! Aku ngga kangen sama sekali, kok, ke kamu. Aku udah biasa sendiri kayak gini. Dulu juga jomblo…_

 _Iya, dulu. Sebelum kamu tiba-tiba dateng ke aku dan bilang:_

"Sak, kita pacaran, ya, dari sekarang."

 _Waktu itu sih, aku cuma bisa melongo aja sambil pasang muka bego. Yekali tetiba ditembak kakak kelas, da aku mah apa atuh, grogi kan, ya. Mana kamu kan ganteng (idih, ngga usah narsis kamu!) jadi makin doki-doki, hm._

 _Kalau dipikir, lucu juga, sih. Inget, ngga, dulu pas MOS kamu marah-marah dan ngebentak-bentak aku? Pas MOS itu, kan, kamu sok galak banget. Eh, bukan sok, sih, emang galak beneran. Dasar Pak Ketos nyebelin :p_

 _Kamu suka bentak-bentak dan nyari-nyari kesalahan aku. Kaos kakiku turun dikit aja, kamu udah jadiin itu alasan buat ngehukum aku. Jahat banget, ya, kamu. Sebel deh. Mana pas itu aku juga pernah kamu suruh mungutin sampah di kantin. Zebel, kezel sama kamu. (meski pas itu kamu traktir tahu baso sama es jeruk, tetep aja kamu jahat!)._

 _Pokoknya pas itu aku sebel banget. Jadi, setelah MOS selesai, aku pura-pura ngga kenal kamu. Nyapa aja engga._

 _Eh, tiba-tiba, kamu invite aku. Anjir pas itu aku syok asdfghjkl. Aku bimbang antara mau accept atau block aja sekalian. Tapi, sialnya Ino-_ pig _malah mencetin accept tanpa seizinku. Terus, kamu ngechat dan tanya apa aku masih sebel? Kalau iya, kamu minta maaf._

 _Oh, ya, pas aku bilang kalau aku ditraktir di pizzahawt aku bakal maafin kamu, itu cuma becanda. Eh, kamunya tanggepin seriusan wakakak. Aku pas itu masih bego sih, karena ngga pernah pacaran. Ino-_ pig _bilang kamu lagi pdkt sama aku, aku mah cuek aja karena ngga tahu._

 _Ya udah sih, abis itu kamu deket-deket sama aku. Anterin pulang, ajak jalan, begini, begitu. Sok baik ah kamu. Padahal galak begitu, huu. Pas itu kan, aku jadi bimbang dan bingung sama sikap kamu._

 _Terus kamu ngajak pacaran. (itu sebenernya kamu ngajak atau semaunya kamu aja, sih?). Alhasil, kita resmi pacaran. Sekolah sampai heboh karena ketua OSIS pacaran sama anak kelas 10. Aku mah cuek aja karena kamu baik sama aku._

 _Ya, gitu. Kita pacaran tapi rasa-rasanya kita kayak cuma berantem aja. Kamu maki aku bales maki. Kamu bilang aku gendut gegara pipi aku_ chubby, _aku bilang aja kamu kek pantat ayam. Rambutmu alay, sih :p_

 _Aku paling sebel kalau kamu udah cubit-cubit pipi aku. Gimana ngga tambah melar kalau kamu cubit terus? Mana demennya kamu nraktir aku terus kan aku makin kesel. Gimana ngga kesal kalau pas mau marah tiba-tiba kamu bawa aku buat jajan di café favorit aku._

 _Ingat, ngga, waktu aku ngirim_ voice note _ke kamu karena aku malas ngetik dan kepalaku pusing? Kamu langsung sadar kalau aku sakit. Waktu itu, hujan deras banget. Tiba-tiba ada yang mencet bel rumah. Dengan malas aku bangkit dari ranjang karena orangtuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota. Eh, ternyata ada kamu yang bela-belain datang bawa obat meski hujan dan kamu repot banget bawa motor._

 _Aku ngga tahu pas itu kamu lagi gila atau kenapa. Jelas-jelas pas itu mobil kamu lagi di bengkel tapi masih bela-belain datang pas hujan pakai motor. Kamu demam aku ngga tanggung jawab, ya! :(_

 _Terus, pas aku digangguin kakak kelas yang ngefans sama kamu, kamu sok banget pakai nolongin aku. Bukannya aku ngga terima kasih, ya! Itu kan, salah kamu sendiri yang suka tebar pesona sana-sini makannya banyak yang demen. Mereka ngga suka sama aku sampai neror di akun media sosial dan niat ngelabrak aku. Aku mah santai aja. Kan, aku bisa jaga diri. Meski mereka mainnya keroyokan, sih. Kamu datang dan langsung marah ke mereka. Abis itu, mereka ngga pernah gangguin aku lagi, lho, hahaha._

 _Pas ulangtahun aku juga. Pagi-pagi banget aku masih molor, udah diteriakin mama karena katanya ada tamu. Aku mah ngga ambil peduli karena hari libur. Ternyata, kamu masuk kamar aku dan narik selimut. Aku kaget dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Gila apa. Aku kan, ngga mau ketemu kamu pas habis bangun tidur. Pas itu aku masih jelek banget. Ketika aku balik nemuin kamu, kamu ngasih aku sekotak es krim coklat super enak!_

 _Kamu ngga ngasih aku kue tart atau apa tapi es krim! Kamu pengertian banget, ngga ngerti lagi. Dengan senang hati, kumakan deh. Kamu juga bawa darkchoco yang aku suka banget. Kamu juga ngga ngasih bunga atau apa. Tapi, kamu ngasih aku gelang yang sekarang masih kusimpan._

 _Selama aku pacaran sama kamu, kita memang ngga pernah mesra-mesraan. Manggil kamu aja aku seenak jidat. Abis, kamu suka manggil aku jenong atau gendut, sih. Kamu sering inspeksi hape aku, bikin hape aku ngga lemot lagi meski tiba-tiba kontak messengerku mendadak hilang separuh. Kamu hapusin kontak cowok-cowoknya, kan? Hayo, ngaku aja deh!_

 _Kamu juga care sama aku. Kamu emang sering marah karena aku ceroboh. Tapi, kamu juga yang ingetin aku buat jadi orang yang lebih baik._

 _Awalnya, kupikir semua bakal baik-baik aja, lho. Iya, aku mikir gitu sampai aku denger rumor kalau kamu masih sayang mantan kamu yang mirip aku. Kalau ngga salah namanya Tayuya._

 _Aku ngga langsung percaya gitu aja, sih. Aku pastiin dulu karena kamu aja ngga pernah jahat sama aku dan kamu perlakukan aku kayak biasa. Kamu tetep dateng ke kelasku buat ngajakin pulang. Bawain helm. Minjemin jaket pas hujan meski kamu sendiri kedinginan…_

 _Ngga ada yang berubah dari kamu. Jadi, aku tutup telinga._

 _Sampai aku lihat kamu jalan sama dia. Aku… gimana ya? Antara mau percaya dan ngga karena aku lihat dengan mata kepala aku sendiri. Aku tanya ke kamu dan kamu bilang kamu ngga ada apa-apa sama dia._

 _Aku berusaha selow aja tapi tetep aja aku khawatir. Ini bikin aku malu banget tapi aku pas itu emang suka sama kamu. Hm… gimana, ya? Mungkin logikaku jadi tumpul karena aku berusaha percaya sama kamu._

 _Tapi, abis itu kamu jadi agak berubah. Kamu lebih jarang ngehubungin aku. Aku tahu, sih, kamu sibuk karena ngadepin ujian. Kamu lagi fokus sama masa depan. Aku berusaha ngertiin kamu tapi hati aku tetap aja risau._

 _Puncaknya yang bikin aku marah besar adalah, ketika ada prom dan kamu ngga ngajak aku pergi. Aku tahu, itu dikhususkan buat anak-anak kelas 12 aja. Tapi, kamu ngga bilang kalau ada prom dan ada Tayuya juga di sana. Ditambah, saat itu komunikasi kita sedang memburuk. Aku makin curiga dan rasa percaya aku sedikit demi sedikit terkikis. Kamu juga kayak ngga ngerasa bersalah gitu dan tetap bilang bahwa kamu ngga ada apa-apa sama Tayuya. Aku sulit percaya dan bimbang sendiri tahu. Kamu ngga benar-benar meyakinkanku dan ngga ngejar-ngejar aku tapi malah bilang kalau kamu bakal ngasih waktu aku sendiri buat mikir dan redain emosi._

 _Pas itu aku malah ngerasa kamu ninggalin aku. Aku makin marah besar dan ta-da! Kata putus keluar dari aku. Kamu kelihatan terkejut banget waktu aku bilang begitu. Kamu hanya senyum aja dan bilang kalau misalnya aku ngga bahagia dan sedih terus sama kamu, kamu rela putus dari aku. Ujung-ujungnya, aku sendiri yang mewek._

 _Aku bego banget, ya?_

 _Apalagi, waktu itu kamu harus ke luar kota buat kuliah. Aku makin ngerasa sendiri. Tapi, ngga apa sih. Sekarang semuanya udah baik-baik aja._

 _Makasih buat kamu yang udah jadi bagian dari hidup aku. Aku senang waktu kamu sama aku. Meski kita saling ejek-ejekkan, kamu yang bisa bikin aku ketawa meski mukamu datar kayak talenan. Kamu bisa bikin aku senyum meski cuma gegara hal simple macam datengin aku ke kelas dan ngga ngebiarin aku nunggu._

 _Aku bakal selalu ingat kamu, Sasuke Uchiha, beserta semua kenang-kenangan kita. Maafin aku, ya, yang udah bego banget._

 _Salam,_

 _Mantan kamu yang cerewet,_

 _-Sakura Haruno._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke Uchiha melipat kertas dengan gambar unyu ke dalam tasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil setelah membaca untaian kata yang ada di sana. Di sebelahnya, Naruto Namikaze mengernyitkan alis melihat kelakuan teman satu fakultasnya yang sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa lo?"

"Kepo."

Naruto makin cengo sama temannya yang satu itu. Tapi, dia tak ambil peduli dan lanjut memakan mienya. Isi energi dulu sebelum disiksa dosen di mata kuliah selanjutnya!

Tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang berisik, Sasuke bertopang dagu. Arah pandangnya lurus ke arah jalan setapak yang biasa dipakai anak-anak dari fakultas sebelah menuju gedung laboratorium super lengkap untuk praktikum. Di sana, ada sosok berambut merah muda yang tersenyum.

Ia tampak kasual dengan celana _jeans,_ serta kemeja ungu yang ditutupi jas lab. Angin meniup-niup rambutnya dengan riang. Ada lengking tawa bagai lonceng saat ia bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

" _Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi, lho, Sakura."_

 _ **END**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **well… hahaha =)))**_

 _ **Ini bakal jadi kumpulan oneshot 'Dear Mantan' dengan cerita yang beda-beda. Chapter ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kisah nyata teman uhuks, buat adegan manis-manisnya doang sih. No baper, ceritanya malah keju-keju gini yak, hahaha.**_

 _ **Anyway, aku juga bakal publish another kumpulan oneshot dengan judul 'Highschooler's Diary' yang sebagian besar terinspirasi dari kisah nyataku. Insyaallah kupublish besok kalau ngga ada halangan, sekaligus menghibur diri yang jomblo #halah. Wkwkwk. Review will be appreciated ;)**_

 _ **See you later!**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **-Hydrilla :)**_


	2. Surat 2

_**Dear Ex**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Hydrilla**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typos, ga baku, kumpulan OS/ficlet, gaje deh pokoknya, huhu. Ngga, ga ada baper-baperan, kok :')**_

 _ **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke's point of view**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dear, mantan…_

 _Kok kamu ngeselin tapi sialnya ngangenin, ya? :')_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hn. Yo!_

 _Gue lagi ngga kurang kerjaan, kok, dengan nulis ginian. Cuma, ya, gue kalah truth or dare sama Dobe. Lo tahu sendiri gimana konyol dan pemaksanya dia._

 _Apa kabar lo? Lama ngga kelihatan jenong lo. Hn, gue out of character banget, ya, nulis ginian? Lo ga usah tawa-tawa sama hal konyol kek gini._

 _Omong-omong soal konyol, lo tahu ngga, hal yang lebih konyol lagi?_

 _Ya, pas gue pacaran sama lo. Itu hal terkonyol dalam hidup gue sekaligus pengalaman yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidup gue. Gue ngga habis pikir. Kok bisa, ya, gue pacaran sama lo?_

 _Jelas-jelas, gue sama lo itu beda. Gue langit yang dipuja-puja, lo bumi yang diinjek-injek. Gue ganteng, lo buruk rupa. Gue idola, lo public-enemy. Gue selalu ikut ranking atas, lo langganan remed. Gue kalem begini, lo malah kayak gorilla._

 _Dan lo tahu apa yang lebih konyol lagi? Ya, GUE yang ngajak lo pacaran._

 _Gue sendiri ngga tahu apa bagusnya dari diri lo yang bikin gue tertarik. Padahal, kerjaan kita sehari-hari cuma berantem. Lo bilang rambut kece gue kek pantat ayam dan lo ngga sadar diri kalau jidat lo udah kayak helipad. Lo juga pemarah dan kasar banget. Gue masih inget dulu lo pernah nimpuk gue pakai bola basket gegara gue bilang lo pendek dan ngga bakal bisa nge_ dunk.

 _Serius deh, lo ngga ada bagus-bagusnya. Kenapa, ya, gue bisa demen sama lo?_

 _Tapi, yah, tetap aja lo nerima gue jadi pacar lo. Jelas sih, secara gue kece kek gini ngga mungkin lo nolak._

 _Gue pikir, kalo pacaran, lo bakal sedikit berubah. Ternyata engga. Lo tetap aja membangkang semua perkataan gue dan seenaknya sendiri. Serius, dari semua mantan-mantan gue, lo yang paling liar. Lo bahkan ngga segan-segan nyakar wajah ganteng gue kalau gue ngga merhatiin lo waktu ngomong. Ck._

 _Meski begitu, kita paling sering jadi pasangan kompak, sih. Iya, kompak. Kompak ngga ngerjain tugasnya Pak Orochi dan dihukum ngebersihin kandang Manda barengan, kompak bikin keributan di kantin, kompak ngerjain Guru Kakashi, kompak 'ngebantai' kakak kelas yang sibuk ngusilin angkatan kita juga._

 _Gue pacaran sama lo kek gue pacaran sama cowok. Berasa homo tapi ngga homo beneran juga. Karena, gue yakin lo cewek. Cewek krempeng berkepribadian preman. Selera gue anjlok banget ya, di lo. Sebelumnya kan mantan-mantan gue cakep-cakep dan lemah-lembut._

 _Tapi kelakuan preman juga ngga apa sih. Gue jadi ngga pernah bosen kalau ada elo. Meski lo cerewet, meski lo kasar, meski lo kadang blo'onnya minta ampun… lo tetap jadi mantan gue yang paling asyik._

 _Pacaran sama lo itu kayak punya temen cowok tanpa dibilang homo. Lo ngga ribet orangnya. Disumpal es krim juga diam. Diajakin main futsal atau basket juga oke. Pergi pacaran dengan main game juga iya aja._

 _Lo ngga preman-preman amat, sih. Harus gue akui, lo imut juga kalau lagi pakai piama gambar-gambar unyu belum mandi gitu. Gue punya fotonya. Asalnya? Lo ngga perlu tahu._

 _Dulu, gue juga sempet kaget pas tiba-tiba lo nyium pipi gue. Kata lo, sih, itu sebagai kado ulangtahun buat gue. Alesan. Bilang aja lo ngga punya duit dan belum nyiapin kado karena lupa tanggal ulangtahun gue. Tapi, yah, gue terima aja. Habis, muka lo ngegemesin, sih. Pengen gue uyel-uyel. Tuh pipi juga, kempesin dikit napa. Chubby banget minta dicubit._

 _Hn, sifat blo'on lo juga tuh benerin. Lo pasti ingat pas gue nonjok Hidan sampe giginya copot, kan? Gue dulu ngga bilang karena udah terlanjur emosi lo belain dia dan bilang kalau gue suka main kekerasan. Sebenarnya, itu karena dia, bagi gue, udah melecehkan lo. Gue ngga suka. Sekalipun lo krempeng dan ngga cakep-cakep amat, hati-hati dong! Gue ngga suka kalau ada cowok lain yang megang-megang lo._

 _Tapi, tetap aja. Lo yang bikin dunia gue jadi rame dan berisik. Bukan berarti gue ngga suka. Gue nyaman kok, sama lo. Katakanlah gue aneh. Gue malah suka saat-saat kita berantem. Kita emang ngga kayak pasangan lain yang lovey-dovey dan ayang-ayangan tiap saat. Tapi, dari berantem itulah kita kayak ngerti satu sama lain. Ngga ada yang perlu dijaimin. Toh, pasangan yang sok-sok romantisan kayak gitu banyak yang ngga berlangsung lama._

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal putus… lo pasti inget hal yang bikin gue jadi cowok brengsek._

 _Waktu itu, lo lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Katanya, proposal naik gunung lo sama anak-anak ekskul pecinta alam diterima oleh pihak sekolah. Dengan tawa lebar, lo lari dan meluk gue saking senengnya. Gue juga ikut seneng, sih, awalnya._

 _Terus, tiba-tiba lo lolos lomba taekwondo sekota dan maju ke provinsi. Dua event itu datangnya barengan dan beruntut. Mendadak, lo jadi cewek super sibuk. Ngalahin gue._

 _Tiap lo gue ajak jalan, lo pasti nolak. Lo bilang lo mau latihan fisik sebelum naik gunung, lo mangkir gegara mau latihan, lo nolak karena ngejar tugas dan ulangan. Gue chat lo di pagi hari, lo balesnya tengah malam. Gue telpon, lo ngga angkat. Bahkan kita jadi jarang ngobrol di kelas karena lo sibuk dispen dan ambil ulangan duluan._

 _Dunia gue yang semula rame mendadak sepi._

 _Gue jadi… kesepian tanpa lo. Lo boleh ketawa karena kesannya gue emang lebay. Tapi, gue serius. Lo ngabaiin gue ngga cuma seminggu atau dua minggu. Tapi, dua bulan. DUA._

 _Anjir gue kangen elah. Gue lebih milih lo nyerocos seharian di samping gue daripada bales chat aja lama dan itupun ngga ada tiga baris. Gue lebih mending dengerin lo maki-maki gue n00b atau wotanya nabilah daripada lo ngga jawab telpon gue._

 _Makanya gue nyari pelampiasan. Chat dari cewek-cewek yang asalnya yang ngga pernah gue bales, mulai gue tanggapi. Gue ngga nolak ajakan ke kantin bareng ataupun nonton. Meski itu ngebosenin kalau ngga ada lo. Harapan gue sih, lo tahu dan lo notis gue. Tapi nyatanya lo engga. Gue makin kesel sama lo._

 _Gue tahu lo emang cuek, tapi perhatiin gue dikit dibanding acara naik gunung lo napa? Gue ngga ngelarang… cuma ingat sama gue juga kali. Ck._

 _Gue makin menjadilah. Gue jalan, makan bareng, sok romantis-romantisan sama cewek lain yang gue harapin itu elo. Tapi, lo masih ngga bisa aja. Gue pamer di sekolah juga lonya malah jarang kelihatan._

 _Puncaknya pas lo abis pulang lomba taekwondo, lo lihat cewek lain berusaha ngerangkul gue di lorong sekolah. Waktu itu, gue berusaha ngusir dia, serius. Tapi, lo keburu lihat duluan. Lo kaget banget pas itu. Yang paling ngga gue sangka, lo cuma diem. Lo ngga nangis ataupun maki-maki gue. hal itu malah bikin gue semakin ngerasa bersalah._

 _Gue lebih mending kalau lo nyakar, jambak, maki, ataupun nendang gue. Gue ngga apa asal elo nunjukin emosi. Tapi, sialnya engga._

 _Gue kalang kabut._

 _Makin panik ketika lo bilang putus dan udah tahu kelakuan gue di belakang lo. Gue ngga bisa jelasin ke elo karena elo selalu menghindar, sampai kelulusan kita._

 _Dan gue selalu menyesali tingkah bego gue hingga sekarang. Lo pantes sih, ngebenci gue. Coba kalau dulu gue ngga sebego itu, ya. Kita pasti masih barengan. Dan gue ngarepnya kayak gitu. Hn._

 _Gue ngga tahu mau ngomong apalagi. Tapi, yang jelas, gue selalu nyaman sama lo, Sakura Haruno, karena gue bisa jadi diri sendiri. Lo juga yang ngebuat hidup gue lebih berwarna. Dan satu hal yang terpenting: gue minta maaf atas kebodohan gue._

 _xoxo_

 _-Sasuke U._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi?"

Sakura Haruno melirik tanpa minat pada sosok di hadapannya yang tersenyum miring. Ia menyeruput jus _strawberry_ -nya setelah melipat kertas yang sedari tadi di bacanya.

Sasuke masih menunggu reaksi dari Sakura yang memasang wajah malas dibuat-buat. Pikirnya, tidak ada salahnya untuk memulai kembali. Ia akui, dulu ia memang bodoh. Tapi, ia sudah mulai dewasa sekarang. Toh, pada kenyataannya, Sasuke masih gagal melupakan sosok Sakura Haruno dari hidupnya.

"A-apa?" Sakura membuang muka. "G-gue udah _move on_ dari lo tuh."

Sasuke menyeringai. Sesuai sekali reaksi Sakura dengan prediksinya. "Oh, ya?"

"Memangnya lo siapa? Gue ngga kenal sama cowok brengsek kek elo." Sakura menggembungkan wajahnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai lagi."

"Hah?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Nama gue Sasuke Uchiha, jurusan manajemen bisnis di Universitas Konoha." Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sakura. "Lo siapa? Kayaknya, gue langsung _love in the first sight_ sama lo, nih."

"Cih."

Sakura buang muka dengan wajah memerah.

 _ **END**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **Well, ngga jadi publish kumpulan OS yang lain karena plotnya belum mateng :")**_

 _ **Sadar sih, di sini Sasuke OOC banget HAHAHAHA. Ya sudahlah.**_

 _ **Betewe, cerita kali ini TIDAK ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cerita sebelumnya. Karena, 'Dear Ex' ini adalah KUMPULAN ONESHOT. Paham? =))**_

 _ **Jadi, yes, ngga ada sequel ataupun kelanjutannya. Sengaja dibiarkan ngambang :') #nyet.**_

 _ **Ngga nyangka bakal dapat respon yg bagus. Makasih, ya :')**_

 _ **Balas review dulu~**_

 _ **Team milkbt02:**_ _Hahaha, iya gitu, mantan :') alasannya kayak yang udah dijelasin kemarin, dia ngga mau bikin sakura menderita kalau pacaran sama sasuke. Jadi, mending putus aja kalo sakuranya kesiksa. Ea. Ini udah dilanjut~_

 _ **Zzz:**_ _Wks, fanfic w nista mulu perasaan ye, wqwqwq_

 _ **sugirusetsuna:**_ _makasihh, unyu kek authornya #heh :'3 bosen kan, sama diksi muluk-muluk yang perlu mikir artinya apa heu ;') #itumahelodoang. Ini udah lanjut~_

 _ **Juventine Cesa:**_ _Iya emang udah direncanain gitu(?) #hoi. Iya syg, kumpulang oneshot ini :)) sippo! Jjang teh kunaon, ya?_

 _ **sakura sweetpea:**_ _Ya udah sih kita samaan gapunya mantan :(( baguslah kalo bisa jadi anget akakak~ kalo kepanjangan entar sakura pegel nulisnya(?) :') Iya makasiihh, abis ini belum tidur kok musti ngerjain tugas #ea. Yoii ;)_

 _ **zeedezly. clalucindtha:**_ _makasiiih, emang style nulisnya gini hahaha_

 _ **Che-sii:**_ _kenapa sampe blushing? W yg ngetik biasa aja masa :') aku kayak udah kebanyakan denger manis-manisan soal pacaran kek gitu dari temen-temen, lol. Huhu, makasiih_

 _ **Sasuchan:**_ _iya wakakaka, pegel banget busyet nulis segitu kalo beneran :'( ohiyaa! Wkwkwk, emang kesannya jelek ya, lain kali kuganti. Makasih sarannya ;)_

 _ **ai. uchiharunochan:**_ _makasih udah suka. Ahelah nagih itu mulu .-. siapa juga yang nelantarin? Kan gantian. Lagipula, terserah aku kan mau update/publish yang mana dulu? Sabaarrr_

 _ **mantika mocha:**_ _iya kalo jadi sakura emang pegel aned, hiks :'(_

 _ **Ita:**_ _bhakakakak :'( engga sayang w jomblo dari lahir… hiks._

 _ **Ichirukilover30:**_ _iyakann! Ini keju-keju banget elah :'( rencana ini bakal terus surat-menyurat dengan disisipi adegan real sasusaku di akhirnya. Siap~ ini juga udah dilanjut, wkwkwk_

 _ **Guest:**_ _kalo ngga dibikin gitu ngga bakal tahu kalo digagapin keles~ kan itu biar ada kesan tsun-nya waks_

 _ **Suket alang alang:**_ _ada dong tapi beda cerita. Ini udah lanjooot~ ;)_

 _ **Niwa-chann:**_ _Ihiiyy asyik kalo kesannya engga aneh :') jarang yaa, fanfiction pakai bahasa non baku kayak gini, hm :3 Ini udah dilanjut dari sisi Sasuke meski beda cerita… OOC banget, ya? Kalo ngga OOC entar suratnya isinya han-hen doang… hiks #hoi. Tapi sayang ngga pernah ngalamin sendiri :') #proudtobejomblo #ea. Selow aja~ Ini udah lanjuut~_

 _ **:**_ _Wakakakak emang mereka pengen balikan! Lol xD_

 _ **Guest:**_ _sippo~ ini udah lanjut :3_

 _ **Kirinka Lucifer:**_ _Makasiih xD ini udah lanjut. Baper apanya elah keju-keju kek begitu kok :') salam kenal ughaaa_

 _ **Ruo Shu:**_ _asooyy aned kann, wakakakak :') karena keduanya saling ngarep sih, #eh. Eniwei, ada kok cowok kek gitu. Yang kemarin itu yg adegan sakit, labrak, antar jemput, itu beneran dari temenku :)) enak banget hidup dia :)) sip!_

 _ **Hayashi Hana-chan:**_ _Emang ya ;') Sini curhat aja selow kokk~ PM dan medsos selalu terbuka naqq ;) wwww siap~!_

 _ **YOktf:**_ _sorry ya belum dipublish plotnya masih belum direbus(?) #hoi :'3_

 _ **NdaYamada:**_ _Ini dilanjut meski beda story :'3_

 _ **Jey sakura:**_ _mereka balikan ga yaaa hahaha_

 _ **Manda-chan SasuSaku:**_ _ini satu pemilik kan? Soalnya ada dua review dg penname yang sama OwO Wkwkwk, dia Cuma salah paham kok :'3 makasih udah sukaaa_

 _ **East. Robo:**_ _kamu nulis apa naq? Aku ngga bisa baca hiragana/kanji/katakana :'3 ini ada story lagiii~ wkwkwk_

 _ **AoRizuki:**_ _emang rencana gituuu :'3 wakakak elo ngga perlu lumutan karena gue udah lanjut meski beda story. Ini kumpulan oneshot, remember? Seneng juga ada yang bilang nungguin selain D3 wahaha~ di sekolah w emang kisah cintanya bejibun :'3 ketahuan banget ye gue anak gosip, wkwk. Makazeehh yaa :*_

 _ **Kura cakun:**_ _next tapi another story~_

 _ **Tsurugi De Lelouch:**_ _Ah kak wul mah bisa aja :'''))) Makasihh kak wul ;)_

 _ **Aitara. Fuyuharu1:**_ _bagus deh kalo feelnya dapet :'3 ini udah lanjoot~_

 _ **Makasihh yaa buat kalian yang udah review, favs, dan follows. Ngga nyangka tanggapannya bakal bagus. Maaf juga a/n-nya jadi panjaaaangg banget. Kalo dibalesin lewat pm kelamaan, w mau cabut ngerjain tugas dulu. Bhaaay~**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **-Hydrilla :)**_


	3. Surat 3

_**Dear Ex**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Hydrilla**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typos, ga baku, kumpulan OS/ficlet, gaje deh pokoknya, huhu. Ngga, ga ada baper-baperan, kok :')**_

 _ **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakura's point of view**_

 _ **Hari Bersamanya milik Sheila On 7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dear, mantan…_

 _Kok kamu ngeselin tapi sialnya ngangenin, ya? :')_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ah, elo._

 _Gue sebenarnya ngga sudi bikin kayak ginian. Tapi, apa daya. Teman-teman seangkatan lo, tuh, lagi ngerjain gue karena ospek. Gue telat dan disuruh buat surat cinta minimal 1000 kata ke elo, Sasuke Uchiha, yang notabene mantan gue._

 _HAHAHAHA. Lucu banget kan. Njir._

 _Demi apa. Gue, bikin surat cinta ke mantan kampret kek elo. 1000 kata lebih lagi._

 _Hidup gue emang lucu banget, ya. Selucu gue bisa pacaran sama lo, Sasukampret. (Apa lo? Ngga terima? Berantem, sini)._

 _Bisa-bisanya, ya, dulu gue nerima elo jadi pacar gue. Padahal, dunia kita udah beda banget. Lo dari planet alien entah di mana, gue dari khayangan. Mungkin pas itu gue lagi kesambet atau elo guna-guna biar nerima pernyataan elo kali, ya._

 _Padahal, jelas-jelas lo beda pola pikir dengan gue, beda hobi, beda kesukaan, beda pendapat. Tapi, tetep aja kita bisa barengan sampai setahun lebih._

 _Gue ngga terlalu inget, sih, kayak gimana kita pacarannya. Yang jelas, lo itu mantan paling cuek dari semua mantan gue. Lo ngga pedulian, gue ajak ngobrol dari zaman manusia masih jadi kera sampai muncul robot pun, lo cuma han-hen doang. Kzl tau ga._

 _Lo sering banget bikin gue kesel, kenapa, sih? Ah, balas chat lama, yang ninggalin gue waktu gue minta tungguin, terang-terangan bilang ngga waktu gue minta anterin pulang, bahkan seenak jidat noyor pala gue kalau gue lagi ngelawak. Waktu gue nyindir soal kita yang ngga bisa romantis-romantisan kayak pasangan yang lain juga, lo malah bilang kalau pacaran model gitu bikin jijik. Gue sebeeeel sama lo._

 _Tapi, serius, lo itu cuek banget. Jarang banget ngechat gue duluan, paling sehari dua kali buat tanya udah makan atau udah belajar. Tapi, anehnya, sekalipun chat lo singkat banget, lo bisa bikin gue curhat ke elo atas semua kejadian yang pernah gue alamin hari itu. Balasan lo tetep datar, dan sialnya gue seneng banget kalo lo bales mengingat lo kan sibuk banget…_

 _Saking sibuknya, kita berdua jarang pergi kencan atau bahkan sekadar kopi darat. Ngga apa, sih. Toh, kalo sering ketemu bikin gue bosen aja. Jadi, well, yah, saat lo ngajak jalan itu emang saat yang gue tunggu. Tapi, itu dulu, lho, ya!_

 _Lo juga ngga segan-segan minta izin buat ngajak jalan gue ke orangtua gue, terutama bokap yang orangnya galak. Lo tetep aja santai, muka masih kek teflon juga pas ngadepin bokap. Tujuan kencan kita juga itu-itu aja, sih. Kalau ngga kafe, ya perpusda, kalau ngga ya mall atau taman. Selow man, gue tahu lo ngga romantis, ngga kreatif pula. Makanya gue maklumin aja._

 _Yang paling gue ingat banget itu waktu lo ngasih kado buat ulangtahun ke-17 gue. Waktu itu, lo ngajak gue ke kafe langganan kek biasa. Gue sih, udah ngira kalau lo bakal nraktir gue. sampai tiba-tiba, lo izin ke toilet dan lampu kafe mati. Lo udah berdiri di panggung kafe sambil megang gitar. Gue tahu, hal ini klise banget. Udah mainstream tapi ini elo, lho, yang notabene ngasih bunga mawar ke gue aja nggak pernah._

 _Lo natap mata gue sebelum metik senar gitar. Gue tahu lo bisa mainin, cuma, ya, tetep aja gue gugup._

…

Hari telah berganti, tak bisa kuhindari

Tibalah saat ini, bertemu dengannya

Jantungku berdegup cepat, kaki bergetar hebat

Akankah kuulangi, merusak harinya?

…

 _Oh. My. God._

 _Lo lagi waras kan, pas itu? Lo nyanyiin lagu Sheila on 7, band yang paling gue demen, dengan kece. Gue sampai ngga bisa komentar apa-apa denger suara lo. Eh, serius, ya, gue speechless banget pas itu._

…

Mohon Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja

Beri aku kekuatan untuk menatap matanya

Mohon Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja

Lancarkanlah hariku, hariku bersamanya

…

 _Gue sadar sih, suara lo agak geter. Pas itu lo gugup, ya? Tapi, tetep aja lo berusaha mainin lagunya dengan baik. Wajah gue pas itu udah panas banget pas elo natap gue dengan dalam sambil nyanyi. Ya ampun, ini pertama kalinya lo romantis kayak gitu._

…

Kau tahu betapa aku lemah di hadapannya

Kau tahu berapa lama aku mendambanya

…

Mohon Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja

Beri aku kekuatan untuk menatap matanya

Mohon Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja

Lancarkanlah hariku, hariku bersamanya

…

"Buat Sakura, pacar gue yang cerewet dan suka gue bikin kesel. Lo pernah nanya alasannya kan, Ra? Jawabannya seperti lagu yang gue nyanyiin tadi."

 _Gue pengen nampar diri gue sendiri!_

 _Gue pas itu kayak lagi di langit ketujuh. Antara percaya dan engga. Lo tiba-tiba romantis kek gitu. Gue ngga ngerti sampai rasanya gue pengen nangis, tapi lo pernah bilang supaya gue ngga jadi cewe cengeng. Serius, Sas, itu kado ultah terindah yang pernah gue terima. Dan lo bilang, asalan lo bikin kesel gue itu ada di lagu itu? Apa maksud, lo, sih? Sampe sekarang gue masih sulit ngerti. Lo emang penuh misteri._

 _Tapi, ya, itu. Lo romantisnya kadang-kadang. Abis itu, lo cuek-cuekan lagi sama gue._

 _Kadang, gue bingung sama sikap lo. Kadang lo peduli, kadang engga. Apalagi, pas elo terpilih buat jadi ketua panitia pensi. Lo makin sibuk aja. Udah jarang banget ngehubungin gue. Biasanya lo yang ngga ngechat gue sehari atau dua hari, pasti bakal nelpon gue tengah malam. Tapi, pas lo udah kepilih jadi ketua panitia dan sibuk banget, gue nunggu telpon lo dua minggu ternyata ngga ada. Chat singkat juga engga._

 _Gue bingung karena pada dasarnya lo juga cuek, kan. Meski ngga pernah secuek waktu itu, sih. Gue samperin ke kelas lo juga, lo-nya ngga ada karena ngurusin banyak hal. Mulai deh, kita lost contact. Gue berusaha ngehubungin lo kampret, tapi lo balasnya selalu lama dan minta maaf karena ngga bisa balas dulu. Abis itu, udah. Lo susah dihubungin lagi. Padahal kedua kelas kita ada dalam satu deret ruangan meski beda angkatan. Tapi, mau ketemu lo aja susahnya kayak mau ketemu presiden._

 _Gue makin ragu. Ragu banget. Apalagi setelah gue lihat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri kejadian itu._

 _Waktu itu, gue dikasih tahu Naruto kalau lo lagi di ruang OSIS. Gue samperin. Dan ternyata lo lagi tidur di paha cewek. Lo anggep gue ini apa kampret? Hubungan kita selama ini itu apa, hah?! Lo selalu marah kalau gue deket sama cowo lain. Oke, gue jaga jarak sama cowok lain selain elo. Tapi, lo apa? Seenaknya main sama cewek gitu aja!_

 _Otomatis gue kesel, sebel banget, dan kecewa sama lo. Angkat telepon dan balas chat gue ngga bisa, tapi tidur di paha cewe lain, bisa, ya? Iya? HAHAHAHA. Tae tau ngga._

 _Gue langsung ngehindar dari lo. Mungkin lo insyaf abis ditonjok Naruto (yang mana udah gue anggap abang sendiri) setelah dia denger cerita gue, ya? Rasain, noh. Gue emang sengaja ngehindar dari lo. Gue puas-puasin main sama cowo lain, deh. Apalagi mantan gue, Sasori, bilang dia masih sayang sama gue. katakanlah gue jalang, tapi gue emang jadi lebih deket sama dia meski kita berdua ngga pacaran. Gue engga selingkuh dari lo, lo yang selingkuh dari gue._

 _Pas lo lihat gue mau dianterin pulang sama Sasori, lo langsung ngamuk. Marah besar. Kita langsung berantem. Gue nyalah-nyalahin lo, elonya sendiri ngga sadar kesalahan. Kita berantem di parkiran sampai ditontonin orang banyak dan kita berdua seakan ngga peduli. Lo nuduh gue selingkuh padahal engga. Gue demennya sama elo, bukan Sasori. Gue sayangnya sama elo, kampret, bukan Sasori. Tapi, lo tutup telinga dan nganggap gue selingkuh._

 _Lo tahu ngga sih, lo udah nyakitin gue? Gue diem aja lo cuek, gue terima aja meski kita ngga kayak pasangan lain yang romantis karena gue berusaha ngerti lo. Lo seenaknya aja, kadang perhatian, kadang engga. Bikin bingung gue, tapi gue bertahan. Lo bisa ngga, sih, ngertiin gue? Jangan seenaknya aja jadi cowok, dong!_

 _Sasuke, waktu kita jadian, lo itu jadi zona nyaman gue banget meski lo cuek bebek. Tapi, kekeraskepalaan lo, dan ketidakmau tahuan lo, serta kecemburuan gue bikin hubungan kita ada dalam ujung bernama akhir. Gue ngga tahu mau gimana lagi hubungan kita sekarang. Yang jelas, kalau lo nyalahin gue dan nganggap gue selingkuh, gue ngga akan mau terima. Karena, elo juga salah._

 _Padahal, gue sayang banget sama lo. Kesel tahu, ngga, digituin. Sasuke nyebelin!_

 _Well, sekian._

 _Mantan lo paling kece,_

 _Sakura H._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Desisan sebal serta protes keluar dari barisan mahasiswa baru yang memakai seragam kemeja putih dan bawahan hitam. Matahari tak segan-segan bersinar terik, semakin membuat maba-maba dalam barisan itu belingsatan—antara haus dan gerah. Berbeda dengan adik tingkatnya, para mahasiswa pengospek berdiri ayem di bawah pohon rindang sambil kipas-kipas serta minum air mineral.

Keriuhan akibat hawa panas itu sedikit berkurang ketika ketua dari kegiatan ospek itu datang dengan kalem. Memakai kemeja yang dibalut rompi, serta celana jeans hitam, membuat sosoknya yang tampan menjadi penyegar bagi kaum hawa. Kakak-kakak tingkat tadi segera keluar dari zona nyaman untuk menyambutnya.

Matanya yang gelap menyapu barisan mahasiswa baru. Tatapannya datar dan tanpa emosi, membuat beberapa orang meneguk ludah dengan aura tegang yang tiba-tiba datang. Saat lelaki itu buka suara, hampir semua yang di sana menahan napas.

"Sakura Haruno, maju ke depan," suaranya yang dalam disambut teguk ludah dan langkah ragu-ragu dari sosok berambut merah muda, "maju ke hadapan saya."

"I-iya, Kak?" Sakura menjawab gugup, antara takut dengan posisi Sasuke, atau kemarahan lelaki itu yang sudah ia hina dengan 'surat cinta' tadi.

"Kalau mau balikan bilang aja."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura mengernyit, "h-hah?"

Sasuke menunjukkan surat dari Sakura, "gue ngga nyalahin lo soal hal itu, Ra. Gue cuma cemburu. Gue minta maaf. Gue mau kayak dulu lagi."

Wajah Sakura mendadak memerah. "I-ih, kata siapa gue pengen balikan?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. _Dasar tsun._ "Baris keempat dari bawah. Mau gue bacain keras-keras?"

Sakura buru-buru merebut suratnya dari tangan Sasuke, tapi gagal. "Asem, balikin sini!"

"Jawab gue dulu." Sasuke senyum jahil. "Pilihan jawabannya cuma 'iya'."

"WOY!"

 _Well, yah,_ CLBK memang membuat mereka lupa kalau mereka ditontonin orang banyak :]

 _ **END**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **SO7! Demi apa ini satu-satunya band Indo yang saya demenin :)**_

 _ **Berusaha update fanfic sebelum uts. Yah, namanya juga anak sekolah~**_

 _ **Btw, makin panjang aja. Endingnya gaje, duh, maaf yaa udah stuck banget :"**_

 _ **Oh, ya, saya berusaha balas review yang log-in dengan PM, lho. Maaf, yaa, kalau lama soalnya jaringan di rumah saya jelek :)v**_

 _ **Balasan review non-login:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _eeyyy, Saskey kalo keluarganya ngga mati dan ditrick sama Itachi bakal jadi cowo remaja labil yang ngehitz dan manja kokk, engga dingin kek es loli kek gitu :" Aku berdoa supaya bang 'shika'-mu juga bakal manis-manis sama kamu, ya, guest :') wakakaka, selow ajaa kotak review fanfic w bisa jadi kotak curcol(?). Romantis gitu yaa ngobrolin hobi. Sini, sinii, suruh baca biar dia peka xD Tengss, ini update._

 _ **Ifaharra sasusaku:**_ _hahaha, iya emang sengaja. Bosen pakai bahasa baku. Sekali-kali bikin yang non-eyd dan pakai bahasa sehari-hari aku :] thanks semangatnyaaa_

 _ **istrinya sasuke:**_ __ _ihh, ngapain lo nangisss ;(( padahal gue rencana bikin ini fanfic jadi lawaaqq ;( elo yang sabar yeee wkwk;')_

 _ **Guest:**_ _APA INI JUGA GUE NGGA NGERTI HAHAHA. Ngapain lo benci guee? Gue kan lovable gini ;') /woeudah. Apa banget sempak—HAHAHAHA GUE NGAKAK BEJAT ASLI LOLOLOLS. IYEE INI UDAH GUE UPDATEEE_

 _ **Lallenderson:**_ _CIYEEE INGET MANTAN CIYEE. Me not gomen kawan kalo baper, xixixi. Selow aja di sini emang tempat curcol /ga. DEMI APAAA. Patah hati banget, ya, loo. Gue juga patah hati Asa Butterfield udah punya pacaarrr THEDAAAQQQQ /udehwoi_

 _ **Guest:**_ _terlalu banyak nama guest hahahaha. Iya, emang sasuke narses gils krn authornya pengen kek gitu :" /ditabok_

 _ **Ita:**_ _Wuih, SaIno, ya? Aku ngga tahu, sih, karena itu bukan otpku ._._

 _ **Sakubaby:**_ _Muehehehe, tengkyuu. Authornya juga anak kekinian 8) /nyet._

 _ **Yoi, saya demen baca review kalian, apalagi yang seru-seru :)b**_

 _ **Terlalu banyak nama guest, kreatif dikit doang ah wkwk /woi**_

 _ **Yang log-in cek PM yaaa ;)**_

 _ **THANKS YAA BUAT YANG REVIEW, FAVS, DAN FOLLOWS, muihihihi :***_

 _ **Silakan (curcol) review lagiiii~**_

 _ **See you in next letter!**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
